Luffy's Universal Queens
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Whether he be a Pirate, a Marine, or even a Revolutionary, Monkey D. Luffy is bound to have an extraordinary love life with some constant female companions. Series of romantic alternate universe short stories. Please read and review. Includes Reiju, Smoothie, Nami, Robin, Sadie, Viola, Rebecca, Hancock, Tashigi, Conis, Vivi, Nojiko, Koala, Alvida, and Perona among others.
1. Marine Monet Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[LUQ]**

 **Luffy's Universal Queens**

 **[LUQ]**

 **Unlikely Naval Romance**

 **[LUQ]**

 **Part 1**

 **[LUQ]**

'What a dump!' Monkey D. Luffy couldn't help but internally declare once he arrived at G-5. Officially titled the Marine Grand Line Fifth Branch, G-5 was not so well-regarded in the World Government's Navy due to its ruinous appearance and the reputation of the stationed Marines of being ruthlessly disobedient at best and hopelessly deranged at worst.

A Lieutenant Commander at sixteen, who had experienced much of the flaws of the world he lived in, even before agreeing to be trained as a Marine by his grandfather, Vice Admiral Garp, Luffy liked to think of himself as an open-minded man at heart and was quite infectious with his positive energy. Having long dreamt of becoming the future Commander in Chief of the Word Government, he pulled his body and mind through any obstacle from training with the Warlords and Marine Officers he was close to reading investigation reports, speech scripts, political theories, and strategic guidelines no matter how physically or mentally uncomfortable they were, so that not only he could one day obtain the highest rank a non-World Noble could probably achieve, but use that newfound power to encourage reform within the Government.

But even someone who enjoyed a good wild party would nonetheless diminish the personnel of G-5 for being both sloppy in how they managed their own base as well as acting animals to their own prisoners. Even Admiral Sakazuki wasn't that unprofessional towards criminals, regardless of how bad his days were. The instant Luffy was dropped off at the base, he had to see a bunch of thugs barely dressed as Marines tying up a Pirate to what looked like a soon to be lit bonfire and they had torches to boot. Once Luffy put two and two together behind what was going on, his face scowled as he marched straight to there, uncaring of the fact that he was sent there by the Fleet Admiral's order to simply inspect G-5 and not seize command from Vice Admiral Vergo.

"Hey, you idiots!" He yelled just before the morons made their fire as soon as he was within reach. Grabbing their attention, disinterested and annoyed though it was, he gestured to their captive. "What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be Marines, not a bunch of Pirate wannabes."

"What?!" The mob yelled in outrage at the comparison, but Luffy would have none of their petty bloodlust.

"Let me finish, damn it!" He stumped his right foot on the ground with so much strength that the Marines almost fell from it. "Regardless of whatever kinds of justice we follow, regardless of whatever dangers there are in the New World, and regardless of whatever crimes our captives have done, a true Marine should never stoop to torture. Now give that man some medical attention and food, put him in a cell that he won't feel too threatened in or have a chance of escaping, do the same with any other prisoners you have, and never do this bad behavior ever again, or so help me, I will kick all your asses straight to the bottom of Impel Down for perverting the Navy's very symbol with your gross actions!"

While some of the G-5 Marines shuddered in fright at Luffy's threat, the others scowled in disbelieving disdain with a muscular man of average size emerging from the crowd to tell him off.

"Nice greaves." The straw hat-wearing Officer commented before adding. "Although the leotard might be overdoing it."

The man growled and balled his fists in anger. "Don't act all high and mighty with us, brat! I don't care what kind of training you had, you're obviously too young to be an actual Officer, so don't think you can boss us around and get away with!"

As many of the man's comrades recaptured their confidence at his words, Luffy narrowed his eyes at him before asking with the skill in sarcasm he learned from two of the Admirals themselves. "And you are, Petty Officer Compensation?"

The man who didn't look like a Marine Petty Officer gestured to himself and snapped. "That's Lieutenant Yarisugi to you, punk-ass!"

Receiving the response he was looking for, Luffy then used his Devil Fruit ability to stretch out his right arm and slap Yarisugi straight to the ground unconscious as the other Marines looked on in shock that someone they viewed as strong was taken out by an idealistic kid.

"Punk-ass isn't a real epithet, Lieutenant." He said with a pout before turning his narrowed gaze to the other soldiers. "Just so you all know and remember, I am Lieutenant Commander Monkey D. Luffy. I was personally ordered by Fleet Admiral Sengoku to inspect your base. I don't have the kind of power that I can close it down on my own, but I can and will make a convincing report back to Headquarters, if you stooges don't clean up your act. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I have the same surname as the Hero of the Marines himself because he's my grandpa and he helped rough me into the shape that I can back up my physical threat from before, so don't test me."

Seeing that they underestimated how much trouble they could inflict upon themselves, the Marines in a panic took their captive out of his binds and led him as well as carried Yarisugi to the closest thing G-5 had for a doctor, leaving Luffy grinning at how "motivating" he was. He then set his sights to the buildings that made up G-5 before a particularly damning thought crossed his mind.

"Maybe I should've asked those goons where to find Vergo before sending them off." He said to himself while scratching his head.

 **[LUQ]**

Unaware of what was transpiring outside the main building she was sneaking through, Monet quietly moved forward as she came closer to the Base Commander's office.

A beautiful woman with light green hair, amber eyes, and pale skin at the age of twenty-seven, she was dressed casually with a blue and white striped shirt, blue bloomers, and blue heels that fit her figure and personality quite well. Monet's sensually charming smile, however, hid a woman who was quite skilled in deception and willing to commit sadistic crimes in support of her true affiliations, the Donquixote Pirates of the Warlord Doflamingo.

Having been a member of the notorious crew for ten years alongside her younger sister, Sugar, Monet's activities as a Pirate were largely kept hidden from the world at large as Doflamingo saw the value in Monet's talents as a spy and would mostly employ her to infiltrate crime rings that rivaled his then emerging Joker persona's influence as a powerful and well-connected Underworld broker and had even played a role in his takeover of Dressrosa, supplying both his secret entrance into the Kingdom as well as the location of hidden members of the then ruling Riku Family. As sad as the results of her actions were towards the losing side and those caught in the middle, Monet remained undeterred seeing that so long as she, Sugar, and the crewmates they considered as extended family were living comfortably and free under the leadership of the man who will become King of the Pirates and topple the World Government, any casualties were unavoidable and unimportant.

She internally giggled at the thought of a certain assassin she had come to call Violet frowning in disapproval at Monet's own views before turning back to Vice Admiral Vergo's office. While Doflamingo wasn't exactly clear on what her next assignment would be and how the commanding officer of the infamous G-5 fit in his inner circle, Monet guessed that Vergo was secretly on his payroll no different than how the Human Auction House at the Sabaody Archipelago had come to operate with the Donquixote Jolly Roger adorned on it's exterior and that would have to work closely with Vergo to conduct her new job. Although she was internally sad at being separated from her dear sister for what looked like an extended period of time, Monet nonetheless pushed onward through the door, no matter how much she dropped sweat at the sight on the other side.

Sitting behind his desk, the Vice Admiral was lean and muscular as well as wearing sunglasses, an ascot, and a trench coat, but his most distinguishing feature was the partially eaten hamburger patty stuck to his left cheek which he didn't seem to notice as his introduction indicated.

"Greetings, young lady." The bearded with matching sideburns Marine called out with a smile of seeming goodwill before nodding his head in a bow. "Vice Admiral Vergo at your service. I bid you welcome to G-5."

Unsure of what to do, Monet coughed in her left hand before bringing herself to say. "Not to be rude, Vice Admiral, Sir, but you have something on your left cheek."

"I do?" Vergo replied in confusion before he began to wipe his face, patty and all. Seeing the patty, Vergo then gasped in surprise and recognition. "Oh, right. I must've engorged myself on my traditional breakfast of a hamburger, fries, and a strawberry milkshake again. My bad."

Monet had to keep herself from voicing her deadpan. 'That's unorthodox and unhealthy.' She thought and the idea that he's done this perhaps more than once before made her question what kind of idiot the Master left her to. Regardless, Monet coughed in her hand once more before saying. "My name is Monet, Sir, and I was told to come here by a "mutual friend" of ours." She empathized the "mutual friend" part, hoping he would get the idea.

By the look on Vergo's face, Monet wouldn't have to be disappointed. "Ah, yes. Have no fret, Miss Monet. I have your assignment right with me." However, just when Monet sported a wide smile in anticipation, it fell flat when Vergo appeared confounded again. "Uh, at least I think I do."

'Oh, come on!' She mentally declared while physically doing all she could not to stumble in exasperation mixed with disbelief, or even take out her frustrations on the Vice Admiral.

So caught up in their own little worlds, neither Vergo nor Monet heard someone else coming through the office door when it opened for a teenaged Navy Officer to pop in unannounced. "Hello, Vice Admiral Vergo." The kid with the straw hat greeted to the surprised pair who didn't know how to react at first.

Vergo, however, forced himself to respond. "Lieutenant Commander Luffy, you came here quicker than I thought you would."

Luffy shrugged with an ever-present grin. "Yeah, the whole Red Port thing sounded slower than preferable to me, so I talked with my Captain and we hired some coating craftsmen at Sabaody to get our ship undersea-worthy just before Fleet Admiral Sengoku informed you about the inspection."

"Since when do Marines use anything but Marie Jois to cross over the Red Line?" Monet couldn't help but ask.

Luffy just kept on grinning as he turned his attention to her. "Well, with all due respect to the Government and its rules, traveling through Fishman Island offers less paperwork and chances to split a good crew from their much-appreciated ship. Besides, it's way more fun that way." He then got a better look at Monet and couldn't help but be curious at the unfamiliar person standing by him. "So, who are you?"

Having prepared herself to not be seen by anyone but Vergo while she was at G-5, Monet struggled to find an answer to explain who she was and how to excuse herself from the apparent inspector before Vergo appeared to have a look of realization and said. "She's the Navy's newest recruit."

'What?' Monet wondered briefly before she then figured that her assignment was to infiltrate the Navy itself and informed the Lieutenant Commander with a seductive smile. "Yes, I am. Chore Girl Monet at your service, Lieutenant Commander Luffy."

Luffy returned the pleased look right back and shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you, too, Monet. Although maybe we should rethink your rank because if you're in the New World, you must be both strong and smart enough to be an Officer like me. Would you like to test ourselves outside?"

Seeing a good opportunity to raise up higher in the Marines quicker, Monet nodded. "Let's do it, Lieutenant Commander."

Luffy dismissed the obeisance with a wave of his hand and a broad smile. "Once we're done here, you're more than welcome to just call me Luffy." He then turned to Vergo with a frown of warning. "And don't get comfortable, Vice Admiral. You won't get off inspection that easily." The silence was hung for a bit before Luffy chuckled and led Monet to the outside where they could train.

 **[LUQ]**

Once the two were out of sight, Vergo relaxed somewhat, considering the task Doflamingo told him to give to Monet to be fulfilled, but then he thought about why Monet would need to become a Marine when Vergo himself was already his family's inside man in the Marines. Looking over his desk, he tried harder to remember what he was supposed to do before he then saw the bounty poster from the previous year about the rogue scientist, Caesar Clown, who was still at large with a three hundred million Belly bounty. It was then that he remembered it wasn't the Marines Monet was supposed to infiltrate, but the hidden laboratory of their crew's newest "ally" to keep him within reach. As soon as it all came back to him, Vergo did the most acceptable reaction any thirty-eight-year-old man would do: he slammed his head on his desk in defeat.

"Well, crapola. Doffy's never going to let me live this down. Now what do I do?"

It was a good question he'd kill to know the answer of.

 **[LUQ]**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[LUQ]**

 **At first, I thought about using this document for a Luffy/Monet AU lemon, which I figured would be useful if I wanted to do something similar for my future Marine Luffy full-length (as in non-challenge, non-one-shot, and continuous) story under the name Flexible Justice, but then I rethought my intents for Luffy's Princess Troubles and all the other Luffy/female character pairing stuff that I've worked and want to work on, and decided to focus my feelings of who to add as Luffy's love interests in my future full-length stories in these series of short stories that I call Luffy's Universal Queens that depict him being romantic one way or another with love interests that I believe fit him both as a Marine and a Pirate. Unfortunately, though, while I had a good name for a Revolutionary Luffy story and some ideas for a Germa 66 Luffy story, I regretfully decided to scrap them because those paths, while interesting, aren't filled with unique characters to serve in Luffy's extended crew or harem, compared to what the Navy and Piracy offers.**

 **As for Luffy's Princess Troubles, I just don't know if I'd personally be satisfied with a series of short stories if I wrote it, or if I would be successful in writing something like it from the start of One Piece to the eventual end, so I'm thinking of handing the reins over to any other One Piece fans I could request it off of one way or another. I haven't reached a definite choice of writer, but I'll let you know if I find one and they're willing.**

 **I know some authors, like Digemsmack on FFN who mostly does Fairy Tail, write numerous AUs regardless of events and factions, but I lean more towards the latter, especially factions, when I plan, so I'm just not sure if I would want to write another Marine Luffy story that has him get with a harem of female royals that might be considered small in comparison to my preferred number of twelve. I say "Marine" because that's probably the best shot he'd have in scoring with royalty and having a probable goal for it. I don't know if his unknown Mother is either a World Noble, or more crazily, the mysterious, super-secret Supreme Ruler of the World Government as revealed in Manga Chapter 908, but even if he was, the highest position he could legitimately get would be Kong's job as Commander in Chief. Still, the World Summit isn't over any more than the series itself is, so something ground shaking could yet happen.**

 **Anyway, aside from a Marine Luffy/Monet thing here, I have several more Universal Queens in stock. Here's the list I got at the moment:**

 **A Thalassocrat's Challenge: Marine** **Luffy/Reiju.**

 **Blazing the Trail to Alabasta: Marine Luffy/Vivi/Robin**

 **The Dethroned Princess of Dressrosa: Marine** **Luffy/Rebecca.**

 **The Straw Hat Marine Rookie and the Mermaid Princess: Marine** **Luffy/Shirahoshi.**

 **The Marine Emperor: Marine** **Luffy/Hancock.**

 **Gargarean Lilius: Pirate** **Luffy/Hancock.**

 **Dominating a Dominatrix: Pirate** **Luffy/Sadie.**

 **Learning how to Dominate: Marine** **Luffy/Sadie.**

 **Promoting a Spy: Marine** **Luffy/Kalifa.**

 **Tasty Undercover Work:** **Marine Luffy/Stussy/Smoothie.**

 **A Pair of Minks in Naval-wear:** **Marine Luffy/Wanda/Carrot.**

 **An Angelic Marine:** **Marine Luffy/Conis.**

 **A Marine meets a Thief: Marine Luffy/** **Nami.**

 **As you can see, I got more Marine Luffy stuff than Pirate Luffy stuff in my noggin. In my defense, of course, the canonical Straw Hat Pirates started once Luffy left his home island, while we in the fanfiction world can adapt it to occur earlier, or in a different circumstance, such as Garp taking Luffy with him before his bosses once Luffy is strong enough for Paradise voyaging at least to get a good deal. If they're some of you who think Luffy wouldn't make a great Marine, then you should read LordDraekai's story To Protect Everything. As far as I'm concerned, all he needs is a good goal at least, like reforming the World Government, and a degree of discipline and strategic planning at most just so long as it doesn't take away his signature charm completely.**

 **See you later, everyone.**


	2. Marine Monet Part 2

**[LUQ]**

 **Unlikely Naval Romance**

 **[LUQ]**

 **Part 2**

 **[LUQ]**

Upon arriving at G-5's training grounds, Monet stood across from the younger Lieutenant Commander with a relaxed smile on her face which Luffy returned with a wide grin. While part of her mind debated how strong the youth really was given his age, Monet ultimately reasoned that she had nothing to fear since it was, after all, a spar, not a battle to the death. Nonetheless, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to share a few things before they fought. "Lieutenant Commander?" She called out to him.

"Yeah?" The Officer replied nonchalant with his still present grin.

"Would you care to tell me what your strengths are as I share mine? I'd appreciate it if I knew what I was up against."

Luffy chuckled heartily before saying. "That kind of takes the fun out of it, don't you think?" He then ultimately shrugged. "Well, okay, if you really want to know. I'm a Rubber Human from eating the Gum-Gum Fruit, I know all moves of the Six Powers, and I also have been trained in all three forms of Haki, but I don't need to use that last one against you."

Slightly gaping that the youth in front of her was indeed that strong, Monet forced herself to respond back. "I happen to be a Snow Human from eating the Snow-Snow Fruit, but I can't say I have any martial arts training." She admitted that last part with a genuine blush of embarrassment on her face she tried to cover up with her arm. With the good amount of undercover assignments she had undertaken in over ten years, she never had time to gauge her own Haki potential, or at the very least, pick up a fighting style of her own as Lao G did with his Geo-Fist techniques. If there was one thing that was well-regarded about a person in the New World, is that they had more than a Devil Fruit to keep themselves alive through thick and thin.

Luckily, Luffy didn't appear to be disappointed, but was instead curious. "Uh, where are you from again?"

Pausing once more to think over her answer and knowing that mentioning either Dressrosa, or even her birthplace in the North Blue Sea would be tactically poor choices, Monet eventually replied with the name of what sounded like to her the proper place for a relatively inexperienced New World enlistee to originate from. "Applenine Island."

Thinking over her response, Luffy declared with an interested smile. "Oh, yeah! The snowy place with the giant apples!"

"That's right." Monet replied with a nod.

"Well, how about this, Monet? You show me what you're made of, and I'll let you in on how the Six Powers work. I can always showoff my Devil Fruit power another time."

Licking her lips in anticipation, Monet held both her fists up and readied herself for a spar. "Deal."

Chuckling, Luffy then exclaimed. " **Shave!** " Which was when he vanished before he then reappeared with an attempted punch to Monet's torso that she was quick to dodge by moving backward.

Smirking, Monet was more than happy to return fire, so to speak. " **Snow Rabbit!** " With a swing of her right arm, she released numerous rabbit-faced, solid snowballs at Luffy with the intent to weaken him in the cold.

" **Paper Art!** " Luffy, however, avoided the attack with extraordinary flexibility. " **Moonwalk!** " Jumping off the air itself, Luffy then brought his leg to let out a compressed air blade. " **Tempest Kick!** "

Her eyes widened, Monet only had ample enough time to make a move for defense. " **Snow Hut!** " Quickly forming a barrier of snow around herself, she then dropped to her knees as a precaution, but relaxed when the Tempest Kick failed to break it.

"Hey, no fair!" Luffy whined to the point that Monet could both imagine him pouting and barely restrain a giggle, which soon elapsed when she heard him run on the ground fast enough to attack at a very high speed. " **Finger Pistol!** " Fortunately for Monet, though, the technique didn't break through either.

"On the bright side, Luffy, sir, I didn't go for the ten layered version." Monet purposefully teased.

Grunting in amusement, Luffy replied. "Fair enough, but that doesn't change that I didn't want to do what I'm about to do now." Hearing him pace back away, Monet stood straight back up and waited to hear what he was about to do.

 **[LUQ]**

Outside the snow hut, Luffy stopped pacing and turned back to it before running back to do a body slam with his muscles hardened as iron. " **Iron Body!** " With an earsplitting crash, he broke straight through the snow hut and then used Moonwalk to slow his acceleration. Turning back to what remained of Monet's barrier, however, he soon began to panic. "Holy crap! She disappeared! Don't tell me she disintegrated!"

Approaching what was left, Luffy almost began to call out her name before the snow that remained soon began to envelop him with Monet reappearing as a large snow monster with solidified fangs. " **Perpetual Snow!** "

As she attempted to sick the fangs into Luffy, the latter was, however, able to get through the severe cold Monet was unleashing to place both of his fists to launch a devastating shock wave right at the ground beneath her. " **Six King Gun!** "

With the force of the blast catching Monet off balance, both she and Luffy collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"I thought you said you were using the Six Powers only." Monet commented through her panting.

Luffy had to bring himself to respond. "The Six King Gun is supposed to be achieved after a guy gets full mastery over the other techniques. Don't ask me why it's not called the "Seven Powers", though."

Monet ultimately shrugged as best as she could. "Makes sense to me." She then suggested. "Rest for now, demonstrate more moves later?"

Luffy chuckled. "Sure." He then thought about it before saying. "If you don't mind me asking, Monet, what's your dream?"

"My what?" Monet replied uncertainly.

"I mean, what do you aspire for? I plan on becoming the next Commander in Chief of the World Government to help bring good changes to it. What about you?"

Monet was silent for a long while before finally sighing. "I don't know. When I was more free-spirited, I did think about what it would be like to fly in the sky, but that feels like a lifetime ago for me. Now, I just want to make sure my litter sister can live a happy life."

Luffy smiled to himself. "Well, a dream for others is better than no dream at all, I guess, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Monet replied with some hesitation, which Luffy guessed might've been because she didn't expect to talk about her feelings and family at first.

 **[LUQ]**

After a good amount of time honing Monet's aptitude for the Six Powers, she and Luffy soon went back to Vergo's office to discuss the finer details for both the former's formal enlistment and the latter's initial inspection of G-5. Upon being satisfied with his inspection, Luffy recommended for Monet to be granted the Navy rank of lieutenant and be placed under his command. Although Vergo himself was thorough in his asking of Luffy's certainty about Monet's posting, he eventually relented and allowed bid them both a safe voyage to Marineford. Once they were gone, however, he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out an active Transponder Snail that quickly sighed in exasperation in mimicry of the caller.

"Well, old friend, you sure picked a bad time for going senile on us." The caller told Vergo with a man's voice no older than Vergo himself.

Vergo gulped audibly before responding in obeisance. "I know, my Captain and King. I take full responsibility."

The snail scoffed. "Please, it's not like Monet will actually tell that soft-headed brat anything relevant. For now, though, we'll probably just going to let you be our spokesman to Caesar, maybe even offer him membership into the Family. I don't trust that snot-nosed egotist, but his brains will give me the money and power I crave most."

Vergo nodded at last. "Understood, but will become of Monet, Doffy?"

The snail then showed a wide evil grin. "If nothing else, she can be my inside woman at Marine Headquarters. And even if she does do something stupid, I'll still get my money's worth from training and giving Devil Fruits to both her and her precious sister."

 **[LUQ]**

 **To Be Continued**

 **[LUQ]**

 **Sorry it took a while to get back to this. Had a lot of other things on my mind, but after some recent thinking, I decided to update this to ensure everyone that I can update my work. However, said recent thoughts got me to raise two points about Luffy's Universal Queens: should I focus on just one girl per "story" and/or maybe mix it up in terms of continuation depending on what I have on my mind, or just follow through what I suggested last time? I'd appreciate some constructive opinions.**

 **Looking back, however, I did forget to list some female characters that I think can be doable by either a Marine or Pirate Luffy such as Viola and Alvida among others and have also considered that there will be more ladies in the future. Nonetheless, while I am rethinking both my "focus per story" for Luffy's Universal Queens and my ideas for a Revolutionary Luffy story, I do want to keep some "stories" different from each one, especially if I do one love interest per "story", and I still can't say that I see a lot of common pairings between a Marine, Pirate, and Revolutionary Luffy, so I think I will keep this at Marine and Pirate levels, unless someone gives me some good ideas, of course. I was also inspired by FFN's Kowaba's Fairy Tail series of prompts called Family is Everything into making my own version of it with Luffy and his conceptual offspring per love interest as the focus, but while I do have some ideas, I don't know how I can make do with that, especially since One Piece seems to have several hundred more chapters to go before a good conclusion. Wouldn't mind some advice on that before I get going on that prospect.**

 **Speaking of prospects, I've also restarted my Pat-reon thing in cohesion with my Ko-fi account for the sake of both short-term and long-term investments. I know how it sounds, but I need a good source of income and if it works for the YouTuber Studio Yuraki, I don't see how it can't work for me. Just remember that the former is more long-term while the latter can be more of a short-term option. Please consider it at least.**

 **If anybody was disappointed by the spar or the length of this chapter, please understand that in the former, Luffy was just gauging Monet to see if she could be at a higher rank than most recruits, and I'm actually surprised by the latter as the rest of you. All the same, thanks for reading.**


End file.
